


So far away

by MinAndia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, BTS fluff, Bts min yoongi, Crack, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Min yoongi fluff x reader, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Yoongi fluff, Yoongi soulmates, bts - Freeform, bts fanfic, bts ff, bts suga, dream - Freeform, min yoongi fluff, min yoongi imagine, mutual dreams, myg ff, myg fluff, so far away, suga dream, suga imagine, suga x reader, yoongi dream, yoongi imagine, yoongi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAndia/pseuds/MinAndia
Summary: Min Yoongi fan fiction in which he meets Y/N in his dreams.BTS MYG x READER.Yg: Wait, is this for real? Are you a real person?  I don’t understand…? Fuck. This is really weird. I don’t know how to feel about it. I don’t like it. It was nice meeting you and you are a sweet girl, but I will never do this again. It’s freaking me out....Bye.Soulmates, fluff, fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

So far away 1

I’ve always been a curious person. Even as a child, I’d never sleep in total darkness. I had my fairy lights on, so I could spy on my dolls.   
And when the Tooth Fairy put money under my pillow, I started believing that the night is supernatural and sleep only brings the magic out.   
Fast forward to the day that I was convinced that I’ve been right all along.

It was the 15th letter I wrote that year. And was only February.

"It's me, Y/N, again.  
I will never stop sending you letters until you call me!  
This is my number: 1234###

Ahh.. Please call,  
Y/N"

I licked the envelope and closed it tightly.  
Grabbed my keys, put the backpack on my shoulder, but not before triple checking if I put the letter inside and was about to leave to the post office.

"But what if..."

I never thought about putting the letter under my pillow and sleeping on it before sending it. Just in case, it won't hurt anyone if I send it tomorrow.

The next day I went to the post office, smiled at the lady who was clearly sick of seeing me so often, carefully slid the letter in the mailbox and crossed my fingers.

“Please, please work!”

 

At midnight, my phone rang.

My eyes couldn't focus on the number on the screen because I was already sleeping.

A familiar voice was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" He said with a cute accent.

"Yoongi?"

"Uh, Yes? Y/N?"

I jumped out of the bed biting my lips.

"Oh my, god, yes! How are you? I love you! "

His reply, obviously flustered, was "I am fine, thank you, and you?"

"I am so happy! Listen. I want to do an experiment. Please try it with me."  
“Well, what is it about?”  
“It’s going to sound stupid. I… was wondering if it would be possible to meet you in my dreams.”  
“You’re right, it sounds stupid” he giggled. “But… why not.”  
I bit my lips in excitement. There was silence on the other end.  
“Ah, right. Are you going to sleep soon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Before you fall asleep, imagine walking down a paved alley. At the end of the path there are some big gates, and above that there’s a sign that says “Dreamland” “  
“Okay…” His voice was fading.  
“I’ll meet you there, okay?”

 

There was no answer, instead I heard some very soft little snore sounds coming from the speaker.  
I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep. Moments after, I was in dreamland.

I didn’t know how to decorate, so there was just a room with grey walls. Not the kind of boring, tiring grey, but more like a silver. Two black leather couches facing, a coffee table in between and many many throw blankets on the couches. Maybe he'd like to... sleep in his sleep.  
“This is going to be so awkward. Where is he anyway? He should have been here already.”  
*Cough*  
I turned around.  
There he was.  
Beautiful and dreamy.  
Yg: What is this?  
Y/n: I call it "Dreamland" but uhm... we can work on the name.  
Yg: So how does this world work?  
Y/n: I don't really know. I just imagined this room and everything changed like this.  
We both looked at each other, having nothing to say. He started tapping his knees. I looked around the room. Things got pretty awkward.  
Y/n: So..  
Yg: So..  
Yg: It's ok, you go first.  
Y/n : No, you go.  
Yg: Soo.. do you come here often?  
I really didn't want to answer this question.  
Y/n: Yeah... I do... too often I'd say.  
Yg: Really?  
Y/n: Well I am quite solitary, this is my safe place.  
Yg: Can I come here too?  
My heart felt like a hundred drums. Not even in sync. Just a messy rhythm.  
Yg: How do I get here?  
Y/n: Just call me. I will come here with you anytime.  
Yg: Even during the day?  
Y/n: Anytime.

 

Chapter 2 -

*ring ring*

Y/N: Hello?

YG: Uhh.. Hey, Y/N.

Y/N: So I guess it worked, right?

YG: I think it did. I saw you in my dream.

Y/N: Yeah. Whoa. I honestly did not expect it to work.

YG: There was a room with grey walls and bl-..

Y/N: .. black couches yes.

YG: Fuck. This is really weird. I don’t know how to feel about it.

Y/N: I know, it’s crazy.

*silence*

YG: Wh-..How? How did you do that?

Y/N: I didn’t do anything. I just… had this theory…

YG: I don’t like it.

I almost dropped the phone from my hand. The harsh tone he used… so insensitive… so bluntly and aching.

YG: I am sorry. I really don’t like the things I don’t understand and the things I have no control over.

*silence*

YG: It was nice meeting you and you are a sweet girl, but I will never do this again. It’s freaking me out.

*silence*

YG: … Are you there?

Y/N: Yes.

YG: Thank you for your letters, your support means a lot. Stay healthy and take care of yourself. Bye.

Y/N: ...Bye.

I didn’t know which feeling was stronger. The deep sadness that he just rejected me with such ease or the blooming glimmer of happiness inside that I actually saw him and interacted with him. I understand. Yes, it’s crazy. Yes, it’s enigmatic. It’s true. But…

Ah, who am I kidding… there is no “but”. I would do the same if I were him.

I spent many hours in my bed, staring at the ceiling, reliving the moments. But I couldn’t shake the feeling I had hearing his voice saying “bye”. It was echoing in my head. The pressure of an irreversible goodbye. A forever and ever farewell. Sitting on my chest, cracking my bones, stomping on my heart, squeezing my lungs, leaving me out of breath.

I could only survive by clutching on to the ghost feeling of his hand holding mine. Telling me he was going to come see me anytime. “Anytime”.

He was real, he was there. He was anything I could ever wish for.

“This is really cool, so you can change anything here, huh? We should redecorate.”

He smiled.

A bitter memory of a sweet smile I would never see again. Not directed to me.

“Maybe a garden, some hammocks” He slurped air as he touched his chin with his index finger, thinking profoundly about design ideas.

Maybe if there was a garden he wouldn’t have said goodbye.A big garden with pretty roses. Pretty roses with thorns. Just like him.

I skipped breakfast, I skipped lunch.

Maybe taking revenge on myself.

I opened my laptop and looked up “Types of dreams”.

“Mutual Dreams

Mutual dreams are described as such when two people have the same dream. Mutual dreams may be planned, meaning that two people actively work toward achieving one dream scenario or goal. Not much study has gone into the phenomenon of mutual dreams, but there is a very strong bond that exist between these two people.”

So…?

Does that mean it was only possible because there was a connection between us?

Aish, my head hurts from thinking about all these possible explanations.

I looked at the clock. 18:43.

Tick-tock.

One day already passed since the dream. Time will pass and this will just remain a memory. A memory that will fade away. As if it never happened.I wonder if I will look back and smile. Will I be able to?

Will I be able to forget this heart ache and only remember the bliss?

I could have at least stole a kiss.

So he would be scared for a reason

Of our cohesion.

I’m sitting here with my heart broken in my hand as he left both of my worlds.

Feeling alone and empty and guilty and miserable.

It’s horrible

That I didn’t have to power to say my last words.

I feel so insignificant.

And I’m blaming myself because maybe if I said something different or did something different

He would have not left.

And I don’t feel right.

Pity party. Population me. How pathetic. Might as well go to my happy place. My cocoon.

Tossing and turning and I can’t fall asleep.

No wonder, I feel like I’ve been punched in the stomach.

Aish I’m so hungry.

I left into the kitchen to eat something. It’s dark outside. The big windows reflected my image. Slouched over the table. I look really bad. I shouldn’t have been so careless today.

Made myself a cup of tea and went back into my room.

The notification flash of my phone was on.

I am really not in the mood to talk to anyone. Can we just have one day when we pretend I don’t exist?

*Text from best friend*

Coco: Sup?

I pouted.

Coco: Really, you’re going to leave me on "seen"? *blocks you*

Y/N: *blocks you too*

Coco: Hru girl?

Y/N: Meh. You?

Coco: Reeeaaallllyyyy excited!

Y/N: ?

Coco: There’s a new theory about BTS’ comeback. Yoongi just posted something about a dream.

I spat my tea.

Y/N: ????????????????????????

Coco: People are saying the next album’s concept will be an alternate universe. Yoongi said something about the idea coming from a dream he had. Something about a place where nothing bad can touch you. Ah, Y/N, do you know what that means???

Y/N: ?

Coco: Their looks will be dreamyyyy *drool*

Y/N: Lol. Sounds nice, I can’t wait!

Come on, this is not a coincidence.

Suddenly the wilted rose in my heart started recovering.

Even if he was so brutal, I can’t blame his innocence.

At least I made an impact. That’s amazing.

A full tummy helped me think more clear.

I mean, he called me, he met me. We stood so near.

“Bye” he echoed in my head.

“Bye”.

It’s okay.

I will be fine.

Hm?

*bzzz bzzz*

Kjdhcsdhkcshdchskdhcd it’s him! What do I-.. how do I-... ahhhhhhh

Y/N: Hey?

YG: Hey… How are you?

Y/N: I’m great, you?

YG: Not so good.

Y/N: Why…?

YG: I have been thi-.. Can we just meet in dreams so I can tell you everything?

My tears started falling and I just hummed an “Mhm”, afraid my voice would crack.

YG: Thanks.

Y/N: Anytime.

 

Chapter 3

Y/N POV

-dream state-

I have been waiting for 10 minutes already… there was nothing to do. I wanted to look outside the window, but there was no view imagined yet, since I didn’t want to add too many details to the scenery. Tried to keep it neutral and simple.

But he is late anyway, so I guess I could create a view.

I closed my eyes and imagined a little yard in front of the house. Some spring trees, blooming in cherry and apple flowers. A bench. And some wild roses bushes. The grass looked freshly cut and the sun was painting tie dye patterns on the sky. I watched the clouds floating lazily.

“Good idea”, a voice behind me startled me.

“You’re here” I replied, turning around.

“Yes, that thing, I-”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain”

“To be honest, I am very curious. It scared me for a second, but now it intrigues me. How does this work?”

“Well I read two people can work together into having the same dream, but I … I don’t know”

“We can figure it out together” He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I froze a little.

Feeling his hand…

I know it’s not real, but, I’m here, he’s here, what if it actually feels like in the real life?...

My eyes stared at his lips as my mind imagined different far fetched scenarios.

“Should we decorate our world?” He asked excited.

I nodded.

“Sure, do what you want around here, I’m ok with anything”

He giggled “anything?”.

My mind traveled again towards an inappropriate sphere.

I shrugged my shoulders, hiding my smirk.

“Okay let’s start with a big house… with a big garden, near a lake.”

I smiled and nodded, raising my eyebrows.

“A pool and swings in the garden, hmm, I like those trees, let’s keep them, let’s add more”

I smiled wider.

He smirked.

“Fairy lights by the windows and it should always be sunset time”

I shrugged my shoulders in agreement.

“Don’t you wanna add anything?” He asked, frowning.

“Nope, I like your ideas, go on”

He raised an eyebrow “Marble floors all around the house, gold door knobs, diamond chandeliers and a huge ebony table and chairs in the dining room. With real silverware.” That smirk grew even more mischievously.

I squinted my eyes.

“Is that ok with you?” he asked.

“Uhum” I muttered.

“And a huge platinum statue of me in a power pose” He giggled.

“Okay” I joined the giggle party.

He shrugged “Okay then”. We closed our eyes and his dream house appeared in front of our eyes, leaving the modest grey room into dust.

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me around the house, touching everything and being amazed at all the details. Finally, in front of the big statue, he started laughing and he removed it, replacing it with a fireplace.

“See, you don’t need my opinion, you can figure it out yourself” I shyly laughed.

“Oh I see, you are teaching me lessons” he jokingly punched my shoulder.

“What, no!” I punched him back.

He dramatically fell on the marble floor.

“Alright, I was kidding, it didn’t hurt THAT bad” He said, standing up. “Should we go outside?”

“Yes!”

He pulled me by my hand into the garden.

The weather was warm like a summer night, the light breeze was barely playing with his hair.

“Why does it feel so much like real life…” He asked, turning his playfulness into seriousness.

“I...I wish I knew…”

He continued to stare at the sunset mirroring into the sparkling lake.

I went to play on the swing. Catching more and more wind into my veil, I saw him walking through the trees. I closed my eyes to feel the wind on my face…

Real life -

“What?” I gasped.

It was just my cat stepping on me in my sleep. Damn…

I regulated my breath and tried to fall back asleep.

Dream state -

I woke up on the swing, but it was not moving. Yoongi was coming back from the fruit garden.

“Where did you go?” he asked.

“My cat woke me up” I said, annoyed.

“Ah, cool.” He said,with a secret smile on his face.

/What did he do behind my back/ I wondered.

“So I won’t be able to meet you here all the time, because we live in different timezones and this would mean to only go to sleep in the morning. I wanted to ask if it’s ok to come here alone.”

“Absolutely”

“Because I know this is your safe place, and I don’t want to take advantage of it without your permission.”

“You can take advantage of it with my permission” I smiled.

“Thanks” He grabbed my hand once more. “Why are you so kind to me?” he asked, looking straight into my eyes, sending arrows into my heart.

I looked away, petrified, trying to find my composure and shyly answered “Because I think you are really great and you deserve everything… and you work so hard, I was thinking you can have a little escape at least when you sleep”.

He brushed my hand with his other hand and thanked me again.

“You seem like a good listener”

I blushed and said “Uh… yeah, I guess”.

“Are my secrets safe with you?” His look pierced my layers.

“Promise” I stretched my pinky towards him.

He intertwined his.

“Will you listen to me every time I need you?”

I could feel my stomach turning inside out of nervousness… /did he just ask me that?/

“I’d love to listen to you…” I said as I melted in the echoes of his voice.

“But what if you are not here when I need to talk?” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Uhm… Oh!” I imagined a thick notebook behind my back and I pulled it, giving it to him. “Just write it here, and I’ll read it!”

He smiled happily, touching the first paper, already thinking about what to write.

“This was just a nap, I’m pretty sure the alarm will ring soon, so I will say goodbye before I suddenly disap-”

And was he right…

I had to walk around the house one more time, just to feed my nostalgic feelings. And then around the garden.

Walking through the fruit trees garden, leaving my hand behind to caress their trunk as I wandered aimlessly.

I stop at the tree before me and I noticed that something was carved into its bark.

A heart.

 

Chapter 4

Day 1 - Yoongi diary entry

It’s the first day alone here.

I am actually surprised I found my way to this place.

But I am here.

It’s so quiet without you.

I was hoping you would take an afternoon nap because I wanted to tell you about my day.

Today I visited Jeju Island. I always thought that was one of the prettiest of views I’ve ever seen, but looking out the window, I am reconsidering that statement.

We went there to film something and I got really tired… they made us walk for so many hours :frowning:  
But it was also fun and I hope you like it.

I have to say it is a bit boring without you here, hehe, but maybe we can meet soon.

Hope to hear from you.

Yoongi.

Day 1- Y/N diary entry

Hey, Yoongi!

Ah, I am so glad you are using this. I see you put a piano in the living room, did you have a good time in our dreamland? Should we change the name? Sorry, I can’t sleep during the afternoon, it’s the busiest time of the day for me :frowning: See you soon!

Y/N

Day 2 - Yoongi diary entry

Yah! That’s all you had to say?

I told you about my day, why didn’t you?

Yes, I placed the piano I had in my childhood there, brings up so many memories. Maybe I can one day play it for you, or teach you. I am curious if you could play it in real life if I teach you here. I guess I am a curious person by nature. I am curious about you as well…

Today we had practice.

For so many hours. Aish.

Maybe I should consider sleeping during afternoons haha.

I wanted to calculate the time difference between us, but I don’t have a phone, so… I think it’s early morning for you when it’s afternoon for me.

So we had practice and I am trying to learn a new dance.

But I am so bad, the choreographer put me in the back with Jin and Namjoon.

To be honest, sometimes I don’t even mind.

When we perform the rap songs, I always want to be in the front and move all around the scene, but in the other songs, I am ok being behind.

I do feel like my dance has improved a lot through the years, but it is when I can be crazy and throw water on the people that I really feel free.

I always rap about improving yourself, believing in yourself and following your dreams. And I feel like dreams have always been a theme in my lyrics. And now, this thing, this dream… this other interpretation of the word “dream” … feels like this word follows me.

I don't think we should change the name Dreamland.

See you soon?

Maybe in the weekend?

Yoongi

Day 2 - Y/N diary entry

Hey Yoongi!

Yes, let’s see each other in the weekend!

I don’t really know what to tell you about my life… yours is much more exciting.

I don’t want to make you bored, so I will just listen to you.

Yes, dreams seem to follow you in all its forms and I am happy to see you even in my sleep.

Looking forward to hearing from you tomorrow!

Y/N

Day 3 - Yoongi diary entry

Yaaah! You want to upset me, always such short journal entries!

You didn’t even tell me if you want me to teach you to play the piano. I have been playing it these days so much, because I have been feeling my anxiety levels going up again. Always, before a comeback I just feel so stressed… I hope you will enjoy the next concept, I suggested it :smile: But I put so much pressure on myself. I want to be the role model everyone thinks I am. I want to reach everybody’s expectations. The fans’ reactions are always my fuel and they are so overwhelming, I just don’t want to disappoint. Sometimes I work so hard, I forget to eat…

Anyway, I don’t want to sound too depressing.

Because I am also living the best time of my life now.

And I’m surrounded by amazing people.

Too bad you are not here now.

Bye for now,

Yoongi

Day 3 - Y/N diary entry

Hey Yoongi!

Sorry,

Didn’t mean to upset you, from now on I will write more!

Yes, I would love to learn playing the piano… I know it means a lot to you and it’s YOUR safe place, so I am so flattered you want to share it with me.

It makes me sad that you would feel this way. How can someone like you go through self doubt? If you could see yourself through my eyes, you would never feel like that… Just take care of yourself, eat and sleep properly. Don’t let your mind overthink. No one will never ever be disappointed in you. And you should be the first to avoid that thought. We are all humans and we break sometimes, it’s natural. But embracing your weaknesses is the healthiest way to overcome them.

Sorry again, I should not be the one giving advices. I am just a regular girl who kidnapped you here, haha. It’s just that I can’t stop myself from telling you it’s all in your head, no one thinks that way about and you shouldn’t either. You are the best person I know… in every way…

So brave and strong…

So beautiful and smart…

So talented and determined…

Sorry. I shouldn’t be like this.

I’ll end here before going into fangirl mode.

Ahm I almost forgot to tell you something about me. I am a normal girl with a boring life, waking up early, going to work and then releasing the stress on paper, diving into my magical world, daydreaming and fascinated by happenstances.

That’s about it!

The weekend is so close!

See you,

Y/N

Day 4 - Yoongi diary entry

Thank you for saying that. I guess you don’t really like talking about you, well I will ask you more, when I see you tomorrow!

I think I will just find myself something to do now.

Bye!

Yoongi

Day 4 - Y/N diary entry

Alright! See you, then!

Y/N

YN’s POV - real life

I just can't fall asleep. I don’t know why insomnia decided to sneak up on me like this on an important night. I am too excited to fall asleep. Been waiting all week for this moment.

I turn on the other side, avoiding the luminous numbers on the clock. I know he is already there. Tick tock…

-dream state-

I finally arrived.

The room is dark, the fireplace is not lit, the sun is barely peeking through the curtains.

Suddenly, the light is on and Yoongi is sitting on an armchair with a judgemental look on his face.

“You decided to come” he said as he pretended to look at an imaginary watch “I have been waiting for you for a while” Then he broke his serious expression and showed his gummy smile.

“I couldn’t fall asleep, I was nervous knowing I would see you” I said, blushing.

“Are you always this shy? Or just around me?” He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

“Just around you” I admitted and laughed.

“Thank you for replying to my diary entries, it was nice coming here every day, excited to read what you wrote”

“I wrote you a little something...But… “

His eyes grew big and his mouth gaped.

“You wrote me something? What is it?” He grinned.

“A poem, but you can’t read it until I leave! “

I took out a crumpled paper and put it in his hand.

“ Ahhh… I can’t read it now? “ He pouted.

“No way! “ I replied.

We spent the rest of the time talking and I noticed he wasn’t that open in front of me like he was writing in the diary. Maybe he is shy around me too, maybe I am just imagining things…

But I had to leave before him and I felt my heart tightening knowing he would read my poem. It was so personal and I felt so exposed…

Yoongi’s POV

I hugged her before she left and then I took out the paper that she gave me.

 

"You are far, but I still see you in everything I do or say

You are far, but I feel close to you at the last heartbeat of the day

You are far, but I’ll send the rain to help you fall asleep gently listening to its stream

You are far, but somehow you always come and meet me in my dream

•——————•°•✿•°•——————•

So far away

But you always meet me in my dreams"

 

Chapter 5

Months have passed.

The two met each other in their dreams more and more frequently.

Yoongi would always find excuses to sleep in the afternoon. This happened so often that fans would call him slug and make fun of him for being sleepy all the time.

But the truth was he wanted to see her.

All their meetings became some sort of therapy sessions.

Her presence was calming him.

She was so good at listening, and he was so good at letting her know how important she became for him.

Chapter 6

Y/N’s POV - dream state

I had to think of ways to pass the time. With the next day off and no alarm set, a lonely night could become boring.

Despite the timezone difference, he was here a lot. It has become the usual.

I used to come here by myself and spend hours in silence. Just me and my thoughts.

But he rocked my world and I don’t know how to handle it.

Now, he is not here and I feel out of place.

/I have written him a poem a while ago. Did he even read it? He never mentioned it. And if he read it… Did he get the hint? I guess not./

This place is so big, what am I supposed to do by myself?

I was walking through the room, not able to sit still.

So the idea of going out into the garden popped in my head.

I knew he spent a lot of time outside, because everytime he wrote in the journal, the pages would be smudged in grass stains.

So I took the notebook outside and sat on the ground to read his entry.

Day 93: Yoongi’s diary entry

"The boys are making fun of me. Apparently I was talking in my sleep and said your name. That’s so crazy, haha. You already know I won’t be there when you read this, so let’s play a game, okay?

/A game?/

Go outside. See the trees?

I have been carving words on their bark every time I was alone here.

Your mission is to put the words together and try to read the whole thing."

I turned the page around and there was nothing else written.

Huh?

What’s this game?

I have wandered around the fruit garden for a while, copying the words on a piece of paper, trying to get the order of the sentences right.

I looked at the page when I was done arranging the phrases.

“ You helped me a lot. You listened to my problems, you gave me good advices. I guess we are good friends now, right? Can you keep a secret? I like this girl. I like her a lot. I always want to be around her. But she is only in my dreams. How can I bring her into my arms?”

Y/N: This prick…

I said in shock, tilting my head.

Y/N: He has some nerves to torture me like this! How can he make a confession like this and leave me alone?

Yoongi: You did the same, didn’t you?

The voice from behind me startled me and I jumped.

Y/N: Oh my-

I said, touching my chest.

Yoongi: ...With the letter.

He would walk very, very slowly towards me. I didn’t have any words with me.

Yoongi: You just gave it to me and disappeared.

He said, taking one more step.

Yoongi: What was I supposed to do?

He asked moving right in front of me.

I looked into his eyes and he into mine. The silence was so suffocating that my mind just stopped working.

Yoongi: How could I have done this?

He broke the silence and the eye contact.

He closed his eyes and pushed me against a tree, translating our lips into an insatiable kiss.

 

*dream state* - Y/N’s POV

 

“Have a seat” he smiled patting the empty spot on the piano bench.

I ran to him, sat and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“What?” I asked him.

“I wrote you a song”

“What, really? Here, now?”

“Yes, it took me a few minutes, so don’t expect much.”

 

/Are you kidding me? This is more than I could ever imagine.../

 

He placed his fingers on the keys and gave them a few tries at first. When he finally was satisfied with it, the chords played lazily but sensually around my ears. He opened his mouth, I opened my eyes wider.

 

“When we t-... haha! Don’t look at me like that, you’re making me feel shy”

 

/Are you going to sing to me?/

 

I looked away immediately. The curiosity was burning me.

His deep voice sounded soft and clear.

 

“When we touch I’m lost in your world

Where nothing is impossible

No need to say another word

Your kisses say enough and you’re responsible”

 

 

He took a deep breath and I could sense the smile between the words.

 

 

“The fire can’t be put out

You gotta finish what you start

In my heart

In my mind

Tear them apart

With your poise

I have no choice”

 

 

I was trying really hard not to analyze the lyrics, because I was afraid the meaning was deeper than the surface let to see, and just focused on the melody and his voice trying to get higher than his usual comfort zone.

 

 

“Your voice is the song that I’ve always known

In all my past lives and you make me feel

Like I’m close to heaven and you fill my soul

With your melody and this time it’s real…”

 

 

He suddenly stopped singing and played the piano a little bit more, just to introduce me back into the atmosphere.

“So? What do you think?” he asked.

“Play it one more time. Just one more time, so I can never forget it.” I said, wiping away a tear, not letting my voice crack, still not facing him.

He didn’t question what I asked him and played it once more while I was trying to absorb every word.

 

 

*ring ring*

“ Avfjhvdhvidfu 5 more minutes” I mumbled, trying to find the snooze button with my eyes closed.

But it wasn’t the alarm. It was my best friend calling me.

“Y/N! Wake up! BTS just posted the comeback trailer, you have to see!”

“Right now?... aish… okay”

I turned on my pc and looked at the video. I couldn’t help but stare at my bias, Yoongi. He looked so good in the clip.

My phone rang again.

“Did you see it???”

“Yesss, but, please, no theories yet. I just woke up…”

“They look sooo gooood!”

“They do” I smiled.

“How did your plan with Yoongi go? Did you send your letters?”

“I did, but no reply…”

“Ah, Y/N, I really wanted this to work… Maybe next time!”

“Yes, maybe next time…”

I hung up and I started writing a letter for him. All of a sudden, I got an uneasy feeling. Like I was forgetting something.

I tried to ignore it the whole day.

When I went to sleep, I found myself in the same grey room with two black couches.

“Maybe one day he will reply…”

 

 

Yoongi’s POV

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

“I don’t know… I feel like I’m forgetting something... “

Y/N’s POV

Chapter 7

I’ve been having these deja-vu’s… Also I couldn’t get into my dreamland world every night. Something has been wrong with me.  
I couldn’t rest properly, I couldn’t be calm. I felt like there was something I needed to remember.

 

“Tonight I’ll go to sleep earlier” I promised myself as I got into the bathtub “What can make me more relaxed than a bubble bath? Ahhh” 

*ring ring*

I stretched to get my phone. It was my best friend.

Coco: “Y/N ! They posted a teaser gfdhgdh You have to watch it! Yoong-”

And then I dropped my phone into the water. “Great. I only lost 10 thousand pictures” I faked a smile and sighed.

I tried to save the phone, but it was already resting in the phone cemetery when I tried to give it towel to circuit breath. 

I turned on the laptop to see what was going on. “Goodbye, sleep. Hello theories…” 

There was an intricate video, and in the end just one line “ Your voice is the song that I’ve always known”.

Without realising I opened my mouth and continued the song.

I covered my mouth with both hands “What the- “

I video called my friend.

“Coco, I’m freaking out!”  
“I know, me tooooo”  
“No,no,no! The- “ I sighed “I think I know the other lyrics to the song. I don’t know how. It’s like a song that I’ve heard before.”  
She stopped jumping around and looked at me with the most serious face “Did someone leak it??? I swear if- !”  
“I don’t think so… I think I dreamed about it”  
“Uhm… Are you ok?”  
“NO! “ I laughed. “I don’t know what the heck is happening. “  
“Do you need some sleep?” She laughed too.  
“Yeah.. I actually do. By the way I dropped my phone in water.”  
“Clumsy…”  
“Yeah.. Ah… I’ll go to sleep, see you tomorrow”  
“Wait. Tell me the lyrics”  
“Alright, I’ll write them in the chat”

*The next day*

There were 5 more minutes until BTS dropped their new music video. I opened the chat window and looked at the lyrics I sent to my friend, repeating them like a mantra. 

I needed answers.

Finally, the song was uploaded and the lyrics were totally different. So why did I have that deja vu?...

The more I tried to play the song i remembered in my head, the clearer I could imagine Yoongi’s voice singing it.

 

All of a sudden my memories crashed into a powerful flashback. 

“But… I have no proof.” I sighed looking at my phone and i smacked it a few times.

If this was true, I would have had his phone number in calls list.

“Well… fuck.” I threw the phone on the bed.

/There’s only one way to find out, and it may even not work.../

I decided to take a nap. I snuggled the blanket and took a deep breath.  
I kind of wanted to find out, but I also didn’t. Even if my dreams happened, what was I supposed to do?

 

Soon enough, i found myself in the grey room. 

/There IS a view. There is a tree garden.../

I couldn't wait anymore and I ran towards the trees. And I found the same message carved into their bark.

/So what now?.../

I sat on the grass.

/I … can’t just… fly to him… can I?.../

I jumped and I started walking in circles.

/Time to wake up 10, 9.../

“Where are you going?”

My mom was looking worried at me as I rummaged through my clothes. I took all of them out of their drawer and threw them on the floor.

“Korea” I answered carelessly.

“What?”

I put away the pants I was grabbing to as if my fate depended on them to give her a pleading look. “I want to go and find my happiness…”

She looked defeated and she turned around, leaving me through piles and piles of clothes.

/This was easy. And it felt relieving. I am doing the right thing, right?/

I opened the box that was sitting under my bed. It was filled with money to the brim.

I didn’t have any reason to save them, but I found a reason to spend them.

/This is for all people who laughed at me for not having a dream!/

 

A few hours later I was blowing into my inflatable neck pillow, ready for a 12 hours flight.

Without a phone, without any idea of how to find him, only with hope in my pocket, I tried to convince myself I was on the right track.  
Y/N’s POV

Chapter 8

“Ladies and gentlemen… “

I woke up from my short nap, startled by the voice in the speakers. Was finally at my destination. 

/Now what?/

My first reaction was to run back to the reception and change the date for the return ticket. But my whole body was so sore from the long flight that I decided to stay the night. It was already dark outside.

I pulled the heavy troller, getting closer to the taxi stop. One of the drivers got out of the car to help me. I glanced around me, breathing in the Seoul air, when I noticed someone who looked like…

“Yoongi?...” I whispered.

I lost him in the crowd before getting a better glimpse of his face. 

/It can’t be that easy to meet idols. I’m sure it was just my imagination.../  
/But what if…?/

The thought didn't leave my head even when I put it on the pillow. 

We were finally in the same time zone, sleeping at the same time, but all the dreams we had, became part of the past.

/I’ll do anything to meet him/ 

I decided I wasn't going to do the walk of shame back home, I had to do what I came here for.

/Long day tomorrow, I’d better sleep/

I closed my eyes and felt the dreams pulling me in softly.

 

*next day*

 

I felt a hand on my back so I waved. 

“Find your own spot” I demanded, whispering.

The hand didn’t move so I grabbed the wrist and turned around.

“Yah!”

 

I looked at the hand, then my eyes went up to the elbow, shoulder, neck, then face. That was definitely not the face I was expecting to see.

“Hm?” He tilted his head.

“Yo-Yo-Yoongi!” I stuttered. 

 

I spent all day spying outside the building. They have all arrived in a black van with tinted windows, and got surrounded by fans until they were escorted inside. Some of the fans left, some stayed around, spying, like me. 

But this wasn’t a fan.

This was the guy I wanted to meet.

Here, in flesh and bones, in front of me, for the first time. I was touching him for the first time.

But the way he looked at me…

“ Leave “

/What…?/

“ You’ve been here all day, it’s rude.”

“ Actually I came here to see you!” I gathered the courage to finally speak.

“ Speak, then “

“ Do you remember me? “

*Silence*

I cleared my throat and tried again.

“Do you remember our dreams?”

He looked disapprovingly at me and turned around, frowning, as if I said a dad joke.

“Wait!” I shouted. “Do you remember our song?”

He just let out a “Tsch” and continued walking.

 

/Aish, he must think I’m crazy… am I?.../

I covered my mouth with my fist, feeling ashamed of what happened. 

/Oh my God, he was here… for real! And he touched me…!??!/ 

Before I could get into my senses, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.

He leaned his body to be at my level. “Our song?” he asked, his eyes getting bigger and closer to mine.

I nodded and inhaled so much air I could float.

“I’ve had a dream about a song!”

“Don’t you remember me?” I asked with the last drop of hope I had.

He tightened his eyes and pouted.

I sat on the grass. He sat next to me. 

My heart was pounding in my chest. 

It was really difficult to act like him being so close to me was something normal.

“You look foreign…” he noticed. “Did you travel here just to spy on me?”

I giggled and avoided eye contact.

He pouted again and his tone got more playful. 

“Yah, why are you laughing for?” 

I looked back at him and my smile faded.

“Hm?”

“I just… I wish you knew what unbearable pain I feel being the only one who knows what happened…” 

“ You can tell me.”

“No.. you have to remember it yourself…”

I said that and stood up, leaving him behind me. I couldn't look back. I just walked and walked, faster and faster, knowing that the further away I got from him, I could let my tears stream in peace.

/He will remember me.../

Chapter 9

Yg’s pov

/Something is up. I don’t know what. But maybe she is related to my deja vus./

She left without explaining what she meant. 

Dreams?  
Song?

I definitely had weird dreams lately. Especially the one when I could clearly hear the sound of a girl singing to me on phone. When I woke up I immediately wrote down the few words I could remember.

“Your voice is the song that I’ve always known…” and then blank. I couldn't recall anything else. 

But it definitely inspired me to write that day.

Was that… her voice?

 

I couldn't remember that either.

/But it’s impossible, right?/

I sighed.

/But what if it’s just improbable, and not impossible…?/

 

To my surprise, I saw her again when we got out of the building, after practice was over.

I saw her hidden behind a bush and I tapped her back again. 

She shook her shoulder, just like before, not looking at me.

I giggled and told her “Hey, I remember everything!” 

She turned around and with big eyes of wonder she started yelling “You do???”.

/I feel bad now for this little joke/

“I’m just kidding, but I’d love to hear more about it” I smiled, my hands in my pockets. 

/Am I intimidated? That easily? Tsch.../

 

“Aish, you are evil! Well what do you want me to tell you? I don’t know if it works that way…” she pouted.

“Let’s go somewhere and talk about it! “

My ego started to blossom. I knew how that phrase must sound like for an army. I smirked.

“No offense, but I don’t know what you think my intentions are…” she backed away. “I’m here just..” she backed away more “..just…”

I scratched my head and frowned “Don’t worry you’re not my type…”

She gasped. 

/What are we doing? Haha/

“So you take everything back???” She angrily asked.

“Everything?” I blinked. “Aish. Let’s just go and talk about it” I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the street.

She squirmed, trying to release herself from my grip. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Let’s go somewhere quiet… like a park.”

“Okay…” she gave up.

We both looked at our hands and I let her go. I don’t know who blushed more.

 

She sat on a bench and I bought her cotton candy. She looked so pretty. I kind of lost my track of thoughts.

/Who is she?.../

“So...?”  
“So?”

“ Why did you come all the way here if you don't want to talk?”

“I don’t know, I just thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Well… tell me more about those dreams?”

“Ah…” she smiled awkwardly “the dreams… how can I tell you without sounding crazy?”

“If it helps, I already think you’re crazy” I replied without realising how bad that sounded.

She gasped again. Then her face got soft.

“Fair enough...haha”

I smiled too. Her laughter was contagious. 

“Ah, this is hard, usually you do the talking. “

I tilted my head.

She continued.

“We used to meet in our dreams. For a long time… and then the dreams stopped… that’s it… “ she talked while looking into nothingness, then turned back at me and sadly smiled. “And now I’m here. Because I remembered.”

“Really? That’s cool… but also scary.”

“Yeah, that was your first impression haha…”

“Sounds like me”

We laughed for no reason. Could that be true? 

“And I guess I remembered because I know you... but I’m a stranger for you and that’s why it’s so difficult for you.”

“Makes sense…”

/Makes sense? Wow, Yoongi.../

As insane as it sounded. Inside me there was something telling me it was true. 

“I want to remember” I sternly said. I don't even know where that confidence came from.

But it made her really happy, so, that made me happy.

“That’s great, but, I have no idea what I could do…”

“How did the first time happen?”

“You called me on my phone and -”

“I called you?...” 

“Yep. And then we both slept with our phones under our pillows.”

“Then let’s sleep together.”

I said that so bluntly that it made her jump a little.

“Min Yoongi” her tone was serious. “You’re not stupid.”

“Wow.. didn't expect that. Should I say thanks?” 

I pouted.

She laughed and leaned on my shoulder.

/She smells nice./

“I hope this doesn't get you in trouble!” 

“It won’t, don’t worry for me. Yes, we have a tight schedule, but we are allowed to do normal people stuff” I shrugged.

“I know”

“You do?”

“I know so much about you, Yoongi…”

I blushed and yelled at her, laughing “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She just laughed.

/Cute./

“Let’s go, then.”

Chapter 10

Y/N’s pov

I don’t know what was going through my head when I accepted. 

Seeing him in my dreams and seeing him next to me, feeling his presence and scent, were like day and night.

“Sooo… I guess I’ll sleep on the floor”

“I can do that, what will the fans say when they’ll hear I let you sleep on the floor?”

“What will they say when they’ll hear I slept in a girl’s room?” He shamelessly said with a smirk.

“Sleep on the floor all you want!!!” I blurted.

 

He just teased me with giggles. I gave him a pillow and a blanket and turned off the lights.

We both laid facing opposite directions.

“Good night” 

“Good night” I replied and turned around to look at him through my lashes.

 

/How am I supposed to sleep now???/

I tossed and turned for a few minutes, but he was motionless.

/He must be tired.../

 

I sat up and looked at him. The light from the headlamps of the occasional cars passing by hit his face now and then and his beauty hypnotised me.

 

I let myself fall back on the pillow, turning around.

/Don’t act like a stalker. Don’t act like you have no control. You’re stronger than that./

I really didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, even if it seemed like he was deeply sleeping, not moving a muscle.

Some more time passed and I still couldn't sleep, due to the fact that I was so nervous around him. 

I opened my eyes and looked outside. The sky was clear, no trace of clouds, just the bright moon and its little star companions.

 

“Are you awake?” His voice broke the silence.

I didn't answer. 

“I know you are” his voice sounded softer. He rested his weight on his elbows.

I turned to face him.

“Want to come in bed with me?”

It was clear that neither him, neither I were expecting that to come out of my mouth.

He cleared his voice but ended up not saying anything. He just stood up and laid next to me.

Our backs were touching and I was scared he could feel my heart beating hard. At some point I couldn't even tell if it was my heart or his.

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. And just like that… it was already morning and I didn't realise when I fell asleep.

I woke up by the sound of him opening the door.

I said with soft voice “What are the fans going to say when they hear you left a girl's room without even saying goodbye?” 

He took his hand off the doorknob and laughed.

“I didn't want to wake you up… you are free to come spy my practice again”

I smiled and waved goodbye.

I watched him leave and got out of the bed. On the pillow that was on the floor I found a note written on an advertising flyer that he found in the room. It was his phone number.

So we didn’t meet in dreamland. But his note… 

/It means he still wants to try… right?/

 

I knew he was about to start the practice in an hour, so I got ready as fast as possible, just to have a chance to see him going inside. 

Not many fans were around. It was a Sunday morning so I guess they assumed there wouldn’t be any practice. 

I went to the same spot I found the day before and I waited for the van to come. All guys, except for him, got out of it.

I felt a finger tapping my shoulder. 

“Here” He said, giving me a cup of warm coffee “I bought decaf, so we can sleep at night”.

I blushed and stuttered “Oh, thanks”.

He scrunched his nose and waved goodbye, going inside through a backdoor.

I followed him with my eyes, and then I took my bag from the grass and went to that mysterious entrance. The door was purposely left half open, so I stuck my head through the crack.

I watched the whole practice and he sometimes would smile at me. 

 

After they wrapped up, he came to see me for a second.

“Let’s do it like the first time, okay? You have my phone number. I gotta run now.”

 

“Okay” I soundlessly said watching him leave.

 

~~~

 

“Hey Yoongi, it’s Y/N… Nonono… Yoongi, hey.. Nonono… Hello, Yoongi I called because… Agh. Why am I so awkward…?”

I finally dialed the number.

“Hey, Y/N”

“Hey, Yoongi, it’s me Y/N”

“I… know”

“Just stick to the script I made in my mind, okay? “ We giggled.

“Okay, go on.”

“That’s all I had... “ 

“Right. So? Phones under the pillows?”

“Yeah… Okay then, goodnight, I lov-... goodnight” 

/That was close, f*#k!/

His salty giggles were the last thing I could hear before falling asleep abruptly.

*to be continued*


	2. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This story means a lot to me~

*dream state*

Y/N’s POV

 

“So we meet again” I said.

“Yeah” he replied without looking at me. His eyes moved around fast. 

He covered his mouth and sat on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” I sat next to him.

“Give me a second…” 

He still wouldn’t look at me.

He took a few seconds and breathed in deeply, and then he finally made eye contact.

I raised my eyebrows and hummed “ mmm?”.

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted, his eyes were droopy. 

He wouldn’t say anything. Just stared at me for what it seemed like forever.

“It’s been a while” I tried to cut the awkward silence.

He nodded shortly.

“So… you remember me, now… Right?”

“I remember the first time I saw you.”

“Yeah…” I stood up and lightly touched the piano “this room surely looked different.”

“No, not here.” 

In that moment I froze. I didn’t know why his sentence shocked me.

“What do you mean, not here?”

“The first time I saw you… it wasn’t here. I mean, yes, I remember every single second we spent here. How I would come here by myself, hoping and crossing my fingers that you take a short afternoon nap, just to see your smile for a while… And how happy I was when we could meet. I remember our first kiss. I remember holding your hand. And playing you a song. But…”

He averted my eyes again. 

“But the first time I saw you was way back in time.”

“What do you mean?” I frowned and got back closer to him.

“I’ve had dreams of you even before Bangtan. I don’t know how I forgot that.” He bitterly chuckled. “This girl would come to my dreams telling me she would wait for me. I didn’t know what she meant by that. I just thought she was the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And when I woke up I would always try to picture her face, but instead I only had that warmth feeling lingering with me throughout the whole day. And. It was you. It was definitely you.”

He cupped my face with his both hands. 

“Y/N, I … it’s so strange… I think I have always known you. And I have always waited for you. And growing up… the dreams of the girl started fading away and I thought she wouldn’t wait for me.”

I didn’t know what to say or how to react.

“You have to wake up. We have to wake up. Y/N, let’s meet.” He nervously said.

 

*real life*

 

I sat up in my bed with a gasp. 

“He wants to meet.”

I looked around my room, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

I jumped out from the bed.

I grabbed the keys and ran towards the elevator. I pushed the buttons desperately, bit my lips and ran my hands through my hair. The people in the hotel lobby looked at me and I realised I didn’t change my pajamas. 

I ran through the dark night.

I ran aimlessly.

My feet would run on their own and I trusted them to take me to him.

I ran and I breathed in and out the cool air.

The faint lights on the side of the street seemed to guide me towards him.

I ran and I couldn’t stop.

And then I saw him.

Running towards me.

Our eyes met.

I ran faster.

He ran faster.

Our bodies collided.

We hugged each other, breathing heavily. But was it air that we were breathing? Or was it yearning?

We hugged tighter. My fingers were digging in his thick sweater.

He buried his face in hair, rejoicing in this feeling of homesickness.

He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. 

The hundreds of kisses we shared in the dreams couldn’t make up for this one.

“This is real” he said, hugging me tighter again.

I softly nodded and I closed my eyes.

We stayed like that for a long while, trying to maybe compensate for all the time we couldn’t be together.

 

There’s always more than meets the eye. And destiny will bring you, one way or another, to where you are supposed to be.

Destiny doesn’t care about the distance or the probability.

It will make it happen.

Silently and mysteriously.

Even if your finish line seems so far away.

And sometimes dreams come true.


End file.
